The little girl with the stuff lamb
by Braconte
Summary: Carrie White is dead, half the students and teachers died during the prom massacre, and Chamberlain is now a ghost town. one question still remains, how did it all come to this. This story will tell you what Carries childhood was like and how she was abused by her mother and bullied by other kids for so many years. Based off the 2013 film
1. Chapter 1

The girl with the stuff lamb

**Tuesday July 12****th**** 1998, 15 years before the prom massacre**

It was a normal sunny day in Chamberlain, warm weather during the summer with a nice little wind flowing through the air. The neighborhood down Carlin Street was quite without a sound. At the old White residence, in the back yard under the big tree, a little girl in a yellow sun dress is playing with her stuff lamb while sitting underneath the shade. She is 3 years old and her name is Carrie White. Her mother Margaret was planting some flowers just a few feet away from where her daughter was sitting. Carries mother is very strict when it came to religion but she did enjoy planting flowers during the summer time. Carrie also likes gardening to and she loves spending time with her mother.

"Momma come play with me" Carrie asked softly

"In a little bit sweetie, come help me plant some of these roses and sun flowers" Margaret asked politely

"Yes Momma" Carrie said as she set her toy down and walked over to help her mother.

"It's so peaceful during the summer, wouldn't you agree" Margaret said happily as she handed Carrie a trowel.

"Yes it is, those flowers are really pretty Momma" Carrie replied smiling while digging a little hole for some of the flowers.

"Not as pretty as my sweet little girl" Margaret said as she placed the flowers in the little holes in the dirt while smiling, making Carrie giggle and blush a little. After that Carrie than grabbed the water can and poured some water on the plants so that way they can grow nice and fresh for the summer.

"I love you Momma" Carrie said while placing the water can on the grass and hugged her mother.

"I love you to Carrie" Margaret said as she hugs her daughter with love and care.

As the two hug Carrie notice some fresh scratch marks on her mother's arms, she has seen these marks before but never knew how they appeared. Margaret sometimes scratches herself when she was stressed or angry about something. She would also take her anger out on her daughter and lock her in the prayer closet as a way to punish her, because she thinks Carrie has sinned. This would eventually lead to Carrie crying and begging to be let out of the closet when her mother locks her in there for hours. Carrie didn't like being locked in the closet it would always make her feel scared and lonely. She often blamed herself when her mother was angry or upset because she thinks she did something wrong or she has sinned.

"Carrie what's wrong, you look sad" Margaret said as she noticed Carrie frowning a little because Carrie was a little upset seeing the scratches on her mother's arms.

"Ohuh nothing momma I'm just feeling sleepy" Carrie said softly, she was actually lying because she didn't want to worry her mother.

"I know what will make you feel better, how about I make you a nice cup of tea and then I'll let you take a little nap" Margaret as she lifted her daughter to comfort her.

"Okay momma" Carrie said while smiling a little, after that Margaret picked up her stuff lamb and carried her daughter into the house and as promised she made fresh tea for Carrie and then tucked Carrie into bed in her room for a nap. She gave Carrie kiss on her forehead and then closed the door so that way her daughter could sleep quietly.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new Carrie fanfiction. This story will basically tell about Carries childhood and what she's been through growing up and how this all led up to the prom massacre. This story is based on the 2013 film and more chapters will be made in the future. Leave your reviews and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunday July 24****th**** 1998**

During the last two weeks Margaret has working many shifts at the dry cleaners and had to bring her daughter along with her so that way she can keep an eye on her while she did her job washing peoples clothes that they drop off every day to get clean. Carrie didn't mind coming to work with her mother; she loved spending time with her though sometimes got bored because there wasn't really anything else to do except help clean dirty clothes. Carrie did however like to sew and her mother taught her how to use a sewing machine when making clothes. Carrie would also spend her time reading the bible that her mother kept in her purse or play with her stuff lamb. As the day went by Carrie started to get a little bored and her mother was busy sewing a wedding dress for a woman who's getting married to her fiancé in less than a month. Margaret sometimes thought that wedding dresses were godless or sinful because she thinks they're immodest meaning that they show too much of a woman's body. She also believes that modesty leads to lust and sin and she didn't want that happening around her daughter. Margaret wants to make sure that her daughter stays on the righteous path and never becomes a wicked sinner like her next door neighbor's daughter Estelle Horan. She was a good girl and never got into any trouble and always did well in school. She would sometimes sunbathe during the summer in her backyard, Margaret didn't like the idea of her sunbathing and this led to many arguments with Estelle's mother. There have also been times when Margaret called Estelle a whore or slut and Estelle's mother got very mad at her for calling her daughter names like that. Margaret also calls Estelle the whore of Babylon mostly because of her sunbathing and wearing a bikini during the summer.

Aside from all the arguments and the complaints Estelle did like Carrie. She sometimes talked to her when Margaret wasn't around would also say hi to her every now and then. Estelle was an only child and always loved the idea of having a little sister to take care of and play with. One thing that really bothered Estelle was that Margaret never let her babysit Carrie when she was busy at the dry cleaners. Estelle was known to be a great babysitter around the neighborhood, but it seemed a little sad that she didn't get to look after Carrie while her mother was at work; Estelle always loved to spend time with her. Another thing that also bothered Estelle was that she thinks that Margaret is abusing Carrie because she and her family have heard a lot of screaming and crying coming from the white residence. Estelle wasn't sure if this was real or not but something didn't seem right in the white home.

When Margaret finished all of her work she noticed Carrie fell asleep while she was washing some dirty clothes, after that she gently picked up her daughter while she was still asleep and carried her to the car she parked down the street and safely drove her daughter home. After that she made dinner for both her and Carrie and then helped her get all cleaned up and ready for bed.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of my story. I wanted to add more detail of Margaret's work and home life and a little bit of Carries relationship with her neighbor Estelle and how they were both friends back then before they moved away like in the novel. The next few chapters will mostly be about the incident with the rain of stones and Carries fears and how she got bullied by other kids in grade school. Until next time leave your reviews and thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wednesday August 5****th**** 1998 **

**Carlin Street 8:30am**

Margaret was in the living room with her daughter reading some chapters from the bible and they both prayed together before they ate breakfast. It was a tradition that Carrie and her mother do every morning. Sometimes they would also listen to Christian music on the radio, Margaret doesn't like the idea of having television in her house. She believes it will fill her daughters head with sin and lustful thoughts. After they finished their prayers Margaret made breakfast for her and Carrie. She made scrambled eggs with some bacon and some fresh oatmeal and some orange juice. Later on Carrie went to go play outside in the backyard while her mother was busy sewing a pair of pants and a shirt. Carrie loved playing in her backyard, it was peaceful and quiet, plus the big tree was always a relaxing place to cool off in the shade or to take a nap whenever she got tired during the day. During the first few minutes Carrie just started running around exploring the backyard and having fun like most kids her age do when they go play outside. After awhile she sat down underneath the tree in the shade and played with her stuff lamb while humming a religious song to herself. Carrie always loved playing with her stuff lamb, her mother Margaret made it for her when she was a baby and kept it ever since. She always took it with her where ever she went, whether it was going to the dry cleaners with her mother or going to the park just to relax. Carrie even sleeps with the stuff lamb at night because it made her feel safe whenever she had nightmares or when its thunder and lightning outside.

Carrie sometimes thought that the stuff lamb was her only real friend because she never got to play with other kids her age. None of the parents in chamberlain will let their kids play with Carrie because they don't like her mother. Margaret has gotten into lots of arguments with the neighbors before in the past which is one of the reasons why Carrie is always lonely. Carrie sometimes wishes that she could play with other kids her age and make real friends. The one thing that really scares Carrie the most is being lonely for the rest of her life. Whenever Carrie thinks like that she sometimes ends up crying and her mother holds her in her arms to comfort her and make her feel better. Carrie always loved being held in her mother's arms it reminded her of how much her mother loves and cares about her so much whenever she's upset.

"I wish I had real friends" Carrie muttered to herself while hugging her stuff lamb, Carrie then closed her eyes for a minute and took a deep breath just to make herself feel better because the thought of being lonely made her upset sometimes. When she opened her eyes something didn't seem right, at first she thought it was her imagination but Carrie saw it with her own eyes. Her stuff lamb started floating in mid air right in front of her, Carrie was scared at first but then she smiled a little because her toy was flying by itself. After a few seconds, the toy fell down to the ground as if nothing ever happened.

"How did that happen" Carrie said to herself feeling confused but happy in some ways. Normally when she plays with her stuff lamb it would just do nothing, until now. Carrie didn't know if this was real or not, she believes it might've been her own imagination but seeing her homemade stuff lamb float in the air looked so real. During that time, Margaret opened the back door and told her daughter to come inside the house because she heard on the radio that it was going to rain later in the afternoon.

"Carrie come inside now sweetie, momma doesn't want her little angel to get caught in the rain later today" Margaret said, the sky started to become grey, implying that it will soon start raining.

"Coming momma" Carrie said as she picked up her stuff lamb and walked up the steps to the back door where her mother was standing. As the mother and daughter go back inside the house, the sky started pouring rain for the afternoon showers that the weatherman reported on the radio.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I'm going to work on making this story be more like the novel in some ways but it will still be based off the 2013 film. There will be more sad events in Carries life as more chapters are updated in the story but I will try to keep it a little bit on the happy side. Until next time, leave your reviews and thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Friday August 17****th**** 1998**

**Carlin Street 11:30am**

Carrie was outside as usual playing with her stuff lamb in the backyard of her house while her mother Margaret was busy working on some clothes and dresses. She walked over to the fence wall where on the other side is Horan residence. Carrie noticed Estelle was lying on a beach chair, wearing only a white bikini and taking a nap while she was sun bathing. Carrie has seen her sun bathe before but she never understood why Estelle would wear a bikini during the summer, her mother told her it was a sin to dress up half naked and sun tan. Carrie likes Estelle, she sometimes thought of her as a friend, someone to talk to or play with whenever she got bored during the day. Carrie decided to go next door and say hi to Estelle and maybe even play with her. Carrie was able to slide through some of the loose fence boards and get to the other side of the neighbors backyard. When Carrie approached the teenager, Estelle woke up a few seconds later and noticed Carrie was standing right in front of her.

"Oh hi Carrie, you scared me, how long have you been standing there" Estelle said

"What are those" Carrie asked while pointing at the girl's chest, Estelle loosened her bikini earlier while she was lying on her stomach because she wanted to get a tan color on her back.

"Oh those are my breast Carrie" Estelle said while putting her bikini top back on.

"I wish I had I some" Carrie said

"You will, but you have to wait a few a years when you're older" Estelle said

"No I won't, Momma said good girls don't" Carrie said

"Well I'm a good girl and doesn't your mother have breast" Estelle asked

"Momma says breasts are bad and she calls them dirty pillows" Carrie said

Margaret suddenly came outside the backyard and saw her daughter talking to Estelle. She was very angry because she didn't like it when Carrie wonders off alone and socializing with strangers. Margaret thinks Estelle is a bad influence to Carrie and that she'll turn her daughter into a vile sinner. Estelle wasn't a bad person, she was a good girl who never did anything wrong, though somehow Margaret believes she is a sinner and a slut because of her sun tanning.

"**CARRIE**" Margaret yelled in angered which scared both of the girls on the other side of the backyard. Carrie was always frightened whenever her mother got angry or frustrated. She has seen her mother get mad before many times and this has led to many arguments with either the neighbors or when Carrie did something wrong and that has also led to a lot of hitting, kicking and screaming from her mother. Carrie always ends up crying whenever she got beaten up by her mother, sometimes Margaret would lock her in the prayer closet as punishment.

"**CARRIETTA, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LEAVING THIS HOUSE**" Margaret demanded with a lot of rage building up inside her now. Estelle then stood up and yelled back at Carries mom because she didn't like it when Margaret yells at her daughter.

"Hey don't yell at her she's only a little girl, you should be ashamed of yourself" Estelle said with a mad look on her face. Carrie then suddenly ran back to the other side because she didn't want to upset her mother anymore then she already is. As the child approached the angry woman, she grabbed her daughter's right arm and pulled her back inside the house. That was when Estelle's mom came outside because she heard all the screaming and yelling while she was in the kitchen washing the dishes.

"What is going on here" Mrs. Horan asked feeling worried

"Margaret started yelling at her daughter Carrie just because she came over to our backyard" Estelle said still feeling a little angry, their conversation was interrupt by the sudden screams coming from the White house. They could hear everything Margaret was saying to her daughter but Estelle and her mother were too afraid to do anything to stop it. When the screaming and yelling finally stopped, something started falling from the sky. At first Estelle and her mother couldn't figure out what it was but then they realized it was a chunk of ice that kept hitting the White home. More and more stones came falling down from the sky and eventually the neighbors all saw it to once they all came outside their houses.

"Quick get inside the house" Estelle's mother said, both the mother and daughter made it safely back inside their house and waited in the living until it stopped. Back in the White residence Margaret started to yell at her daughter again.

"**GO TO YOUR CLOSET NOW AND PRAY LITTLE GIRL**" Margaret yelled

"No Momma I don't want to" Carrie started crying and hugged her stuff lamb, Margaret got so mad that she quickly grabbed one of the butcher knives in the kitchen and threatened her daughter to go to the closet.

"**GET IN THE CLOSET NOW**" Margaret screamed as she held the knife in her right hand, Carrie then quickly ran into the closet and her mother locked the door behind her and waited until the stones stopped falling from the sky. Carrie kept crying over and over again and she tried to pray to god for help and forgiveness because she felt she did something wrong to make her mother so angry and frustrated. Carrie soon noticed that some the candles and the bible were floating in front of her just like the stuff lamb. Even all the furniture started floating in the living room which started to scare Margaret a little bit. Carrie didn't know what to do at this point, the only thing she could do now was close her eyes and hold her stuff lamb in her arms just to feel safe until this nightmare ended. A half hour later the stones finally stopped falling from the sky and the furniture in the house stopped floating as well to. Margaret felt relieved and after she finally pulled herself together and she let her daughter out of the closet.

"Momma I'm so sorry" Carrie said softly

"It's ok sweetie, I forgive you, and God forgives you too" Margaret replied as she hugs her daughter in her and embrace her. Carrie finally stopped crying but was still scared after what just happened.

"It's ok Carrie, momma's here to protect you, everything will be alright" Margaret said

"Promise" Carrie asked

"I promise" Margaret said

**Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed that chapter, I wanted to combine both the novel and movie version a little just to make it more interesting. I'm going to take a break for a while from writing this story, I'm not quitting on it, it's just that I'm going to move in to the new college I'm attending on Monday in Sarasota Florida. This story will be delayed until December because that's when I have time off during the holidays. There will be more chapters in the future I promise. So until next time, leave your reviews and thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: First day of school

**Monday, September 3****rd**** 2000 **

**Chamberlain Elementary School, 9:15AM**

It has been two years ever since the incident with the stones falling from the sky and hitting the White residence. Many of the neighbors weren't really surprised by this, seeing how strange things always happen at that house. Carrie was still feeling a little in shock after the event and sometimes has nightmares involving the stones coming down again and again. Margaret has tried to comfort her daughter and making sure nothing bad like this ever happens again. After awhile Carrie was able to move forward, but the memory still haunts her to this very day.

It was a beautiful Monday morning in chamberlain as Margaret drove her daughter to her first day of school. Carrie was feeling a little nervous, because she's never been around with kids her age before. Margaret wasn't too happy with this either, but she had no choice. She couldn't home school Carrie and go to work at the same time, not to mention she's a single mother who needs to pay the bills and take of her only child. But Margaret was willing to give it a try, because she wants to make sure that her daughter is safe and happy. After ten minutes of driving they finally make it to the school. A lot of other parents were dropping off their kids to school and making sure they get there on time.

After parking her car Margaret walked her daughter all the way to the front entrance while holding her hand. Carrie held on a little tight, because she was still worried about going to school alone.

"Momma I'm scared" Carrie said softly, Margaret than kneeled down and hugged her daughter to make her feel better.

"It's alright sweetie, there's nothing to be afraid of. Just remember, god will always be there to protect you ok." Margaret said

"Yes Momma" Carrie said while feeling a little better

"That's my girl, now remember to pay attention during class and listen to what your teacher tells you to do ok. I am so proud of you" Margaret said

"I will Momma" Carrie said

"I love you Carrie" Margaret said softly

"I love you too Momma" Carrie said while giving her mother one last hug

"I'll pick you up right after school and take you home after my shift at work. Don't forget to say your prayers during lunch ok." Margaret said

"Yes Momma" Carrie said as she went inside the school entrance. Margaret than went back to her car and drove to the dry cleaners to begin her daily work shift. By that time Carrie already found her classroom that she had to go to. Room 5A was the first classroom she had to attend to first and Carrie had a good memory at remembering things like that. She felt a little shaky at first but was able to overcome it, because she to be brave about going to school.

"I can do this, I'm not afraid, I'm 5 years old now and I will be brave" the young Carrie thought to herself as she entered the classroom. When she got in she saw a tall woman with light brown hair standing sitting by her desk writing down some paper work. The teacher was in her early 30's and was wearing a beautiful light blue long sleeve shirt with a nice pair of pants. The young lady noticed Carrie entered the room and decided to introduce herself.

"Hi, my name is Mrs. Simon and I'll be your teacher this year. You must be Carrie White; it's very nice to meet you" Mrs. Simon said

"Thank you Mrs. Simon, it's nice to meet you to" Carrie said

"Let me show you where you'll be sitting. You will be sitting next to Sue Snell" Mrs. Simon said while guiding Carrie to her seat. Carrie started feeling happy, because she thought now maybe she'll finally make some friends.

"Hi I'm Sue Snell" the young blond said while introducing herself.

"Hi I'm Carrie White" the little strawberry blond said.

After the two girls got to know each other, they were ready to start learning in class. During the first hour Mrs. Simon told the class about how to behave in school and how to interact with the students in school. She then taught the children how to sing the ABC song as a fun way to teach them how to read. After awhile Mrs. Simon told the kids it was time for recess and the children were excited to go play outside on the playground. When they all got outside Sue and Carrie decided to go play on the swing set. Carrie was a little nervous at first but Sue made sure that it was safe. The two girls were having a great time playing together, Carrie felt so happy and she believes that she and Sue will become best friends. During that time Sue introduced Carrie to her other friends Chris Hargensen and Tina Blake, they were very happy to meet Carrie and all four of them decided to go play on the big blue slide by the playground. After recess the kids all went back inside the school because it was lunch time. When they got inside the cafeteria Carrie sat with Sue, Chris, and Tina and just before Carrie started eating her lunch she remembered she had to pray before she eats. She got down on her knees and closed her eyes and prayed silently. Without any warning one of the kids behind her starts laughing at her and it soon spread throughout the whole room. Carrie quickly heard the sound of the laughter and didn't understand why they were all laughing at her.

"Creepy Carrie" a little boy said in the back of the room.

"What a freak" a young girl said in the other table next to where Carrie and her friends are sitting.

"Stop it, don't call me that please" Carrie begged starting to feeling upset. She looked at her friends hoping they would help her but the three girls just sat and stared.

"You're weird" Chris said and that's when Carrie ran out of the Cafeteria with fresh tears coming out her eyes and ran into the hallway. She ran all the way to the girl's bathroom and sat in one of the stalls. During that time Mrs. Simon came in to find Carrie because when the students got back to class she realized Carrie was missing and decided to go look for her and see if she was in the bathroom.

"Carrie where are you" Mrs. Simon said, that's when Carrie came out of the stall and ran straight to Mrs. Simon for comfort.

"There you are I was so worried about you" the teacher said as she gave Carrie a hug.

"They all laughed at me" the little girl cried in her arms. Mrs. Simon told Carrie that she'll handle the situation and make sure the kids don't laugh at her again. After that she took Carrie back to class and told the kids not to make fun of Carrie again during lunch.

**Hey guys I know it's been awhile since I've uploaded a chapter. But like I said before in the last chapter I'm very busy in college, but I wanted to at least make a chapter before the holidays. Anyways thanks for reading this chapter and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: Having a bad day

**Wednesday, September 25****th****, 2000**

**Chamberlain Elementary School, 12:03PM**

Carrie was sitting by herself on the swing set, watching as all the other kids were on the playground. Sue Snell was with Tina and Chris over at the sand box making sand castles. Carrie wanted to play with them, but she didn't want to get made fun of, ever since her first day of school things haven't been the same. She tried to be confident and stay positive, but the other kids kept making it worse by calling her names. During the first few weeks, some of the boys would throw crumpled pieces of paper at her in class when she's not looking. One student named Kenny Garson started shooting spitballs at her and it made the other kids laugh. This usually became an issue and it ends up with Carrie getting upset.

Mrs. Simon has tried to make sure that the children behave and pay attention during class. There are good days and bad days, but most of the time it just doesn't go well. Carrie does try to be happy even when things don't turn out ok. The hardest part of all is her friendship between Sue, Tina, and Chris. Sometimes the three girls whisper to one another saying creepy Carrie and they would also giggle behind her back. But there are days when they do try to be nice to Carrie and let her play with them during recess.

Sue noticed Carrie sitting by herself on the swing set and she felt guilty so she walked towards her and ask her if she wants to come build a sand castle. "Hey Carrie I was wondering if you want to come make a sand castle with me, Tina, and Chris" Sue asked politely to her friend. "No thanks Sue, I just want to sit here" Carrie responded with a frown. "Why not it'll be fun you can build anything with sand" Sue said to the Shy girl on the swing. "Because I don't want to be made fun of again" Carrie said to her friend. "I'm sorry Carrie, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I promise I won't laugh at you" Sue said to her friend. "Promise" Carrie asked to her friend. "I swear" Sue responded to her friend. Carrie felt happy now and then smiled and accepted her friends offer to build a sand castle. As the two walk towards the sandbox Carrie did feel a little nervous, but she was able to shake it off and enjoy spending time with her friends.

During that time Carrie started having fun building a sand castle and felt as though everything was going to be fine. That is until she sees Tina and Chris whispering to each other and they both giggled for a moment while staring at Carrie. She could've sworn that one of them said Creepy Carrie, but she couldn't tell what they were saying. "Why don't you ever talk, cat got your tongue" Chris asked Carrie. "No I'm just a little shy" Carrie responded to Chris. "Maybe she doesn't know how to talk to people" Tina said. "Lets just finish building this sand castle" Sue said to her friends. When the four girls finally finish building the castle they all smiled and were happy to see how it turned out. Carrie felt good that she actually got to play with her friends again and didn't feel like an outcast anymore. It wasn't until one of the boys by the playground named Jackie Talbot sees her and decides to pull a prank on Carrie after recess.

When the school bell rings and one of the teachers comes out telling all the kids to come back inside, as the students walk back to the facility the Jackie pushes Carrie from behind and she falls onto the sand castle. She started to cry a little as the boy laughed and called her a freak. Chris and Tina saw the whole thing and laughed a little when she wasn't looking. Carrie stared at Jackie still feeling humiliated, but also a little mad and all of a sudden Jackie somehow accidently trips on the ground without anything pushing him. Its as if some kind of invisible force somehow made him fall on the ground. Carrie was surprised by this, but felt a little happy that Jackie got a taste of his own medicine. After that Carrie walked back inside the school and headed to her next class.

**Hey everyone I know I haven't updated my story in the last few months and I'm really about that. Its just that I've been very busy with finishing my first year of college and I also started working for a summer job. I know this chapter is short, but I promise longer will be coming soon. Thank you for reading this and have a great day.**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: Days of October

**Sunday, October 10****th****, 2000**

**Carlin Street, 5:00pm**

Carrie was in the living room reading some chapters from the bible, while her mother was in the kitchen making dinner. So far the first year of school isn't going well, but Carrie manages to stay positive no matter what. The pass few weeks haven't been as bad as before, mostly because the kids are getting ready for Halloween. There have been many activities in the school involving decorating the hallways and carving pumpkins. Carrie always found Halloween very interesting and she liked the idea of dressing up in different costumes and pretending to be somebody else. The best part she loved about the holiday was getting candy when you go trick or treating.

Margaret doesn't let Carrie do any of this stuff, because she thinks that kids who celebrate Halloween become sinners. Sometimes she judges other people mostly on how they raise their children. This has led to many arguments from the neighbors and its one of the reasons why the people on Carlin Street don't like Margaret. After Carrie finished reading a chapter from the bible she went upstairs to her room and played with her stuff lamb. Sometimes when she's bored she tries to talk to the toy and share secret with the object even though stuff animals can't talk. Carrie also pretends that her toy is her friend, someone who will never make fun of her. Even though she has tried to make friends with real people Carrie feels like her stuff lamb is the only thing that comes close to being a friend.

After an hour of cooking Margaret finally finished making dinner and told her daughter to come downstairs to eat. "Carrie dinners ready" Margaret said out loud for her daughter to hear. "Coming momma" Carrie said to her mother. The two sat together in the dining room and they said their prayers before they ate. Margaret made meatloaf and mash potatoes and this is one of their favorite meals to eat. Carrie started thinking about why she and her mother don't celebrate Halloween and after a few moments of how to bring up the question she finally manage to ask her mother. "Momma how come we don't celebrate Halloween" Carrie asked feeling nervous. "Because it's sinful," Margaret replied. "But all the other kids do it and they go out trick or treating and dress up in different costumes" Carrie explained to her mother. "Those children are being corrupted by their parents, and no daughter of mine will participate in anything that's sinful. Do you understand?" Margaret explained to her daughter. "Yes momma" Carrie said. "Good, now finish your dinner before it gets cold" Margaret said.

After that Margaret made some dessert, she mostly makes fresh chocolate chip cookies. Carrie loves cookies and she always got excited when her mother makes that after dinner. As the two sit together have cookies and milk Carrie begins to think of how she and her mother are bonding together. Even though things have been difficult the last few years Carrie feels that the bond with her mother is much better now than before. In the past things haven't always gone well between Carrie and her mother. Whenever Carrie did something wrong Margaret would lock her in the closet for hours and it led to a lot of crying or screaming most of the time. Even though Margaret eventually let her daughter out Carrie would still feel scared of her mother knowing that she put her in there in the first place. But aside from that Carrie remembers that no matter what her mother will always love her and she would never let anything bad happen to her.

After they finished eating dessert Margaret then took Carrie upstairs and gave her a bath and got her all ready for bed. She made sure that her daughter was tucked in under the covers and that she had her stuff lamb with her so she can sleep peacefully. She then gave Carrie a kiss on her forehead and said good night to her and then closed the door as she left her room.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. There will be more as the summer goes by. I'll probably have another chapter updated either this weekend or next week whenever I have time. Anyways thank you for reading this and have a great day.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: How to be a good friend

**Wednesday, October 23****rd**** 2000**

**Chamberlain Maine, 11:30am**

Carrie was sitting by herself in the lunchroom, knowing that if she sat with her friends the kids will make fun of her again. She tried not to think about how on her first day of school she prayed during lunch. Just the reminder of it made her feel upset and it also made her a laughing stock to all the other students. Some of the kids do tend to make fun of her and call her creepy Carrie. There are also days when other students would joke around saying that they wouldn't sit with her if she was the last freak on earth. Carrie was staring at where her friends were sitting, she wished that she could sit with them and talk with them, but deep down it Isn't worth it. As Carrie started eating her peanut butter sandwich she noticed that Sue was looking at her from the other side of the cafeteria.

She tried to wave at Carrie to get her attention, because she wanted her to sit at the table with Tina and Chris. Carrie ignored it, feeling as though something will go wrong and it will turn out to be another joke. Sue decided to walk over to where Carrie is sitting and try to convince her to come hangout at their table. "Hi Carrie" Sue said to her friend, "Oh hi Sue" Carrie said. "Do you want to sit with me, Tina, and Chris at our table" Sue asked nicely, "No thank you" Carrie responded. "Why not" Sue asked feeling confused, "I'm ok by myself" Carrie said. "Is this about what happened on the first day of school" Sue asked, "Yes" Carrie said. "I understand, I'll see you later" Sue said, "Bye" Carrie said.

She felt guilty turning down her friends offer to sit with the other girls. Carrie sometimes thinks that she Isn't a good friend to Sue, because everything time she tries to be confident something goes wrong. Even when she does everything in her power to be positive there's always someone to ruin it. The problem is that when Carrie tries to play with Sue and her friends during recess some of the other students decide to make fun of her. This has led to Carrie getting upset and being by herself most of the time. Even though things haven't always been good for her, she talks to her mother about the situations and manages to make everything better. Margaret makes sure that whenever her daughter is sad she cheers Carrie up by giving her love and happiness. Even when Carrie had a bad day her mother comforts her with a hug showing that she cares about her daughter.

As Carrie finished eating her lunch she then heads to her next class. She tried to not think about all the negative things in her head and tried to be positive. When she reached her next class she took a deep breath to help her relax and to feel confident. Carrie then took a seat at her desk and smiled a little bit as the rest of the students entered the classroom.

**Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter and there will more updates this summer. Thank you for reading and have a great day.**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: Halloween

**Friday, October 31****st**** 2000**

**Carlin Street, 3:00pm**

Carrie recently got home after school and noticed how all the other kids were trying to get home fast, because they want to go trick or treating. During class she heard Sue, Tina, and Chris talk about what costumes they're wearing. Chris is going as a princess, Tina is going as Minnie mouse, and Sue is going as a butterfly. Carrie wished she could go trick or treating and have a good time with her friends. But she knew that her mother wouldn't allow her to participate in those activities. Either way it wouldn't make a difference, because Carrie knew that if she tried to hangout with her friends it would just not end well.

Margaret started making dinner while Carrie was doing her homework. Most of the assignments involved writing and history. On some days there would also be science and art homework. During that time Carrie saw some of the neighborhood kids going around trick or treating from her window. They were all wearing different costumes whether it was an alien, superhero, or a robot. She even saw some of the students from her school trick or treating. Carrie saw Kenny Garson pass by dressed up as Batman, and she also spot Jackie Tablot dressed as Michael Angelo from the ninja turtles. Carrie wasn't familiar with those characters, because her mother won't let her watch cartoons.

Basically Margaret doesn't allow a TV in the house, she only listens to the radio. Carrie didn't mind she loves listening to the news and church music. As the sun begins to set Margaret finally finishes making dinner and she calls Carrie to come down and eat. Carrie was able to finish her homework at the same time and she went to the dining room to eat with her mother. She made meatballs and spaghetti and it turned out very well. While the mother and daughter eat their meals the doorbell rang and Margaret got up to answer it. She opened the door to see three kids dressed up in costumes holding out candy bags. "Trick or treat" the children said, "I'm sorry, but there's no candy here, please leave" Margaret replied to the kids as she shuts the door. The children got mad and yelled out for some candy, but then they left to go trick or treat at another house.

After that Margaret sat down with her daughter and finished eating the rest of her dinner. Carrie then helped her mother clean up and then went upstairs to get ready for bed. Once she got changed into her pajamas she said her prayers and then went to bed.

**Hey everyone I hope you liked this chapter, I'm trying to detail the story of Carries childhood along with what she goes through, as she gets older. There will be more updates during the last month of summer. I'm also going to focus on the relationship between her friends and her mother. Thanks for reading this and have a great day.**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: A mother's love

**Monday, November 15****th****, 2000**

**Carlin Street, 4:20pm**

Carrie was in her room doing some math homework, she hasn't been feeling the same in the last few weeks. Mostly because there has been some problems with the relationship between her and her friends. Not only is it that Carrie gets bullied sometimes, but it's also due to the fact that Chris, Tina, and Sue join on the joke. This has led to Carrie being by herself during recess, lunch, and class. Even though she tries her best to fit in it still doesn't help, because the students find new ways to pick on her. This has caused Carrie to come home crying to her mother and getting really upset, but Margaret manages to calm her down by giving her a hug. Carrie always feels better when she's with her mother, she feels that as long she has her mother no one will ever harm her. Carrie enjoys spending time with her momma, she would help her grow flowers in the garden, clean up the house, and sit together and read the bible.

Carrie feels safe when she's with her mother, although there are days when momma wouldn't act the same. Because whenever Carrie did something wrong Margaret would beat her daughter or send her to the closet. Sometimes she would keep in there for days, but eventually she does let Carrie. The closet was the one thing Carrie feared the most, she didn't like being locked in a small and not knowing when her mother will let her out. She tried to not think about it and just focus on her homework. "**CARRIE**" Margaret yelled from downstairs sounding very angry. Carrie got scared by her mother's voice, but respond to see what was wrong, "Coming momma" Carrie said. She walked downstairs while still feeling nervous, when Carrie got to the living room her mother stared at her with an angry face.

"I found this in your backpack" Margaret said while holding a magazine. Carrie remembers last week in school while she was heading to class a random girl dropped her magazine in the hallway. Carrie picked it up and it said boy band magazine, she brought it home read it and found it very amusing. She tried to hide it from her mother, but Carrie never thought that Margaret would check her backpack. "Momma I can explain" Carrie said but she was cut off by her mother, "This stuff is perverted, how dare you bring this filth into our home" Margaret said as she threw it away in the garbage. Carrie was afraid to say anything so she stood still as her momma looked at her, "Do you not realize that reading magazines will turn you into a sinner" Margaret said as became more furious with her daughter. "I didn't mean to upset you momma" Carrie said feeling guilty, her mother than walked up to her and slapped her right in the face making Carrie shriek a little bit.

"Where did you get this magazine, I want an answer" Margaret demanded. Carrie was still feeling scared but she told her mother the truth, "One of the girls accidently dropped it in the hallway when I was heading to class so I took it home and read it" Carrie said. "You're grounded do you hear me, and you are never bringing those perverted magazines home ever again" Margaret said. "Yes momma" Carrie said to her mother. Margaret then threw away the magazine and after that she turned towards her daughter and stared at her with an angry face. "Go to your closet" Margaret said to Carrie. She got frightened when her mother said that to her, because she doesn't like being locked in the closet. "No momma" Carrie said to her mother, which makes her mad. Margaret then forces her daughter into the closet and locks the door. This makes Carrie have a panic attack and she begins to scream to her mother to let her out. Margaret ignores it and then tries to pass the time by working on a pair of shirts she's trying to fix with her sewing machine. She had a lot of clothes to repair for some the customers that came to the dry cleaners. Meanwhile Carrie started to cry and felt sad, because she feels trapped in a prison cell. Knowing that her mother locker her in the prayer closet was very scary. She eventually calmed down and tried to pray for guidance. She read a little bit of the bible to pass the time, knowing that the closet is filled with religious stuff. There are also pictures on the wall of Jesus being tortured along with a cross in front of Carrie hanging on the wall.

As the day goes by Margaret finally lets her daughter out of the closet. She gives Carrie a hug and tells her that she loves her. "I'm sorry momma" Carrie said, "It's alright sweetie I forgive you" Margaret said. After that they have dinner and Carrie gets ready for bed and goes to sleep.

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated the last few days. I was on vacation with my sister and dad. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, I wanted to write about how Carrie feels about being locked in the closet and her relationship with her mother. There will be more updates in the future. Thank you for reading this and have a great day. **


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11: Show and tell

**Wednesday, November 24 2000**

**Chamberlain elementary 9:10**

Carrie was sitting at her desk writing down some notes in English while the teacher explained about adjectives, verbs, and nouns. The other kids were writing notes too, but some of them got bored and decided to draw in their notebooks instead. One boy started making paper airplanes while Mrs. Simon wasn't looking and starting playing with them but eventually got caught when he accidently threw it at the classroom door. the teacher picked up the paper airplane and told the boy to not do it again or he'll get detention. Carrie tried to ignore what was going on with the other students, because it usually causes problems for her when that happens. Every now and then she would have good days and nothing would go wrong and she would go home with a happy smile, but there are days when some other kids in the school would pick her on. But today seemed like a good day, because it was show and tell, Carrie thought it would be nice to bring her stuff lamb to school and show it to everyone in class.

After a half hour of learning Mrs. Simon announced that it was time for show and tell. Each of the students took turns going up to show the class what they brought to school. Some of the kid's ether brought toys, books, or family pictures. Kenny Garson brought his comic book collection, Jackie Tablot brought his X-Men action figures, Chris brought her Barbie doll, Tina brought her favorite doctor Seuss book "Horton hears a who", and Sue brought in a necklace that her mother gave her. Carrie then went up and she was a little nervous at first but she manages to get over it and show her stuff lamb. She told everyone how her mother made it for her and after that Carrie felt happy that she brought to class. But that all ended when one of the students started making fun of the toy.

"That stuff lamb is the most stupidest thing I've ever seen" a random boy said. "Stop it my momma made it for me" Carrie said feeling upset, "Yeah well your mom doesn't know how to make a toy, because that thing looks ugly" a girl said. Carrie felt like crying and all of a sudden Mrs. Simon's coffee cup fell off her desk. Some of the kids started to laugh at Carrie, but Mrs. Simon manages to stop the insults before it got worst. "Alright that's enough, if you laugh at Carrie again you're all getting detention" Mrs. Simon said as she cleans up the broken glass of her coffee cup. The students stopped laughing and tried to stay quite before they got in trouble. Carrie felt better and she went to sit back at her desk. the bell rang so it was time to head to the next class. Carrie gathered her things and just before she left the class Sue walked up to Carrie to talk to her. "Hey Carrie, I just wanted you to know that I really liked your stuff lamb" Sue said. "Thank you Sue, that means a lot to me" Carrie said feeling happy. After that Carrie walked to her next class.

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been busy with school. But I will make more chapters soon, I hope you enjoyed this one. Thank you for reading this and have a great day.**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12: Carries father

**Saturday, November 27****th**** 2000**

**Carlin Street, Chamberlain 6:10pm**

It was raining in Chamberlain and as the season began to change, the leaves in the trees started changing color and falling to the ground. Carrie was sitting in the living room trying to relax while her mother was working on some clothes that were sent to the dry cleaners. Carrie recently finished her homework and decided to pass the time by reading through the bible. She always felt happy when she's at home and not facing the bullies at school, because it has led to a lot of problems where Carrie would get upset and feel helpless. But being at her house with her mother made the pain go away and there were no worries. As Carrie continued reading she looked up at some of the family photos and noticed a picture of her father. Seeing it made her feel sad, because it reminded Carrie about how he died in a construction accident and she was still a baby. She tried asking her mother a few times to know more about her dad, but Margaret always found an excuse to change to the subject. After Carrie finished reading she decided to go play with her stuff lamb in her room and when Margaret got all the clothes set up she went into the kitchen and started to make dinner.

As the night went by Carrie started having fun with her stuff lamb and was very happy. Nothing would ever get in the way of her playing with the one thing she enjoys the most. But during that time she continued thinking about her father and how he's not here anymore. It made Carrie feel upset and she wished that her dad was still around so she can get to know him better. She was able to over come the negative thoughts and went back to playing with her toy. "Carrie dinners ready" Margaret called from downstairs "Coming mama" Carrie said. She went down to the kitchen and sat with her mother and they began to eat their meal. They had chicken potpie with some rice and it came out good. After that the mother and daughter decided to have some dessert. Margaret made a cake last week and thought it would be nice to have it tonight. While they were eating Carrie starting thinking about her father again. She didn't want to bring it up but Carrie decided to ask her mother about her dad. "Mama" Carrie said, "Yes Carrie" Margaret said, "What did you know about my father?" Carrie asked feeling nervous, because she didn't want to get into trouble and end up in the closet.

At first Margaret was silent, but she did answer politely to her daughter "You're father was a very good man, but he was also a sinner." Margaret explained to Carrie "Is that why he died?" Carrie asked "Yes" Margaret said. After that Carrie thought it would be best to not ask any more questions and just move. Once they finished eating Carrie went upstairs and got ready for bed and Margaret cleaned up and also got ready for bed to.

**Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I promise more chapters will be up soon. Thank you for reading this and have a great day.**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13: Courage

**Monday, December 3****rd**** 2000**

**Chamberlain elementary school, 10:00am**

Carrie sat at her desk and was writing notes down in class. The last few days have been busy for her and she made sure she kept track of her homework every week. But other than that school hasn't been too bad so far. Sometimes Kenny Garson would make fun of Carrie when he got the chance and other times she would get lucky and not have any problems. When she goes home Carrie tells her mother about the mean kids and Margaret would help make her feel better by telling her to have courage. This was something Carrie started thinking about ever since the students started teasing her at school, but every time she tried to tell herself to be brave it doesn't always end well. Today was different, because Carrie wanted to be able to stand up for herself and not be afraid. When the class ended Carrie started walking down to the hall with her notebooks and headed to the next class.

During that time she noticed Chris, Tina, and Sue walking together. This made her feel a little upset knowing how if she tried hanging with them the other kids would start making fun of her. But Carrie reminded herself that she needed to be strong and remember to have courage. When she made it to her next class the strawberry blond sat down and tried to think positive. As the hours of class went by she mostly wrote down in her notebook and learning about Isaac Newton discovered gravity. Carrie also started thinking about how to stand up for herself when one of the kids try teasing her. "I can do this, I have to be brave, and I can't be afraid. Momma told me to have courage, because I can't let people walk all over me and feel helpless. Just remember that God will always be there to help you when I need him." Carrie thought to herself, as it was almost time for lunch.

When the class ended Carrie walked to the cafeteria and sat at one of the empty tables. She knew nobody would sit with her and that didn't bother her as it use to. Once she finally settled down she unpacked her lunch, a peanut butter sandwich and a bottle of water. As Carrie started eating her lunch Jackie Tablot sneaked up behind her when she wasn't looking and decided to pick on her. "Hey ugly, don't eat to fast cause you look like a chubby farm animal eating garbage." Jackie said as Carrie turned around hearing what he told her and as she stood up her chair somehow fell on its own without any body touching it. At first she felt like crying, but she manage to fight it and stand up to the mean kid "I-I don't care, your words can't bother me" Carrie replied feeling scared in some ways, but also brave. Jackie was a little surprised, but he smiled with a mean expression "Yeah right, see you later freak." Jackie said as he went to go sit with Kenny Garson on the other side of the cafeteria. Carrie felt very happy, because she was able to find the courage within herself. As she sat back down to finish her meal Sue Snell decided to see if Carrie was ok, because saw what happened while she was sitting with Chris and Tina.

"Hi Carrie" Sue said, "Oh hello Susan" Carrie said. "I saw what happened when Jackie Tablot said those mean things to you, are you ok" Sue asked feeling a little guilty that she didn't try to intervene earlier "I'm alright Sue, he can't hurt me" Carrie replied back to the other blond. "That's great, I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you when he said those awful things to you" Sue said "Its alright Susan I'm not mad" Carrie said. Sue was glad that Carrie Isn't upset and that she was able to be brave against Jackie Tablot. Without any warning Sue gave Carrie a hug to make her feel better "I know things have been different between us, but I want you to know that we'll always be friends" Sue said to the other blond, which made Carrie smile "Thank you Sue" Carrie said. After that Sue went back to her friends and Carrie picked up her chair and sat back down to finish eating her lunch.

**Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I wanted to focus on how Carrie tries to deal with the bullies and the friendship between her and Sue Snell. There will be more updates, so until next time thanks for reading this and have a great day.**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14: Nightmare

**Friday, December 14****th**** 2000**

**Carlin Street, 3:00am**

It was dark outside in the morning and the neighborhood was very quite. Carrie was in her room sleeping with her stuff lamb tucked in underneath the warm covers of her bed. During the last few days the weather has been getting cooler and all the adults made sure that their kids dressed up in heavy coats and pants before winter started this month. Margaret also makes sure that her daughter stays all nice and warm so that way she doesn't get sick. Everyday Carrie would wear a big jacket and some jeans that her mother got at a cheap price at clothes store in town. Usually Margaret would never let her daughter wear what the other kids wear today, but she's alright with Carrie wearing jeans during the winter seasons, because it will keep her warm. As the night went by Carrie continued to sleep peacefully, she began to dream about having a fun day in her backyard. She was sitting underneath the big tree playing with her stuff lamb and her mother was planting flowers in the garden.

Everything was perfect, but then all of a sudden a loud smashing sound hit the top of their house. The mother and daughter looked up and then they saw stones coming down from the sky. Carrie got scared and ran to her mother for comfort and when Margaret picked up her daughter she quickly ran inside the house for safety while carrying her daughter. She went into the living room and continued holding Carrie in her arms to protect her from the falling stones. The little strawberry blond started crying and her mother tried to comfort her daughter while praying to the lord for help. Carrie also tried to pray for help as well, because she was scared and felt that she was going to die. The dream got worst when all of a sudden Margaret put her daughter down and than started yelling at her and told Carrie to go into the closet. She didn't want to go into the closet, because Carrie is scared of being locked up in a small room all alone so she said no to her mother. That was when Margaret got so angry she quickly grabbed a butcher knife from the kitchen and told her daughter to go into the closet now. Carrie ran towards the closet and her mother locked the door and then her daughter began to cry as she tried to pray to god for help. It was in that moment Carrie started screaming when she woke up from her nightmare and it was so loud that it woke up Margaret and she ran to daughter's room to see what was wrong.

During that same time the house started shaking for a few seconds and then, but it eventually stopped when Carries mother made it to her daughter's room and gave the little girl a hug. "Carrie what's wrong" Margaret while comforting her daughter "I had a nightmare momma" Carrie said with tears coming down her eyes. "Its ok sweetie, I'm here to protect you. No one's going to hurt you, I promise" Margaret said which made Carrie feel better as the tears stopped coming down her eyes. "I love you momma" Carrie said while giving her mother a hug "I love you to Carrie" Margaret said. After that Carrie went back to sleep and her mother went back to her room and tried to get back to sleep to.

**Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this new chapter to my story. There will be more updates soon during the holiday season. Thank you for reading this and have a good day.**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15: The holiday season

**Monday, December 17****th**** 2000**

**Chamberlain elementary school, 9:30am**

Winter was almost here in the state of Maine and everyone was preparing themselves for the time of snow and cold weather. Carrie was sitting at her desk minding her own business, hoping that nothing will go wrong and all the bullies will leave her alone. But she knew at some point it's bound to happen even when she least expects it. Because sometimes Carrie would get lucky and get through the day without being made fun of and other times it just doesn't go her way. But Carrie always reminded herself to have faith and pray to god for help, because her mother told her that the lord will always be there to protect you no matter what. Carrie knew she couldn't let the mean kids get to her, she has to be strong and remember to not be afraid of them.

"I can't let myself get scared every time they say something mean to me" Carrie thought to herself. "I have to be brave" Carrie thought to herself while listening to Mrs. Simon talking teaching the students about how to use proper grammar in a sentence. As the day continued Carrie manage to get through most of her other classes well without anything bad happening to her. During each class she started thinking about how Christmas was almost here and she was so excited to celebrate the holidays with her mother. Even though Margaret doesn't celebrate most of the other holidays she cares about all of the important religious holidays she and her daughter celebrate. Whether it was Easter Sunday, Ash Wednesday, and Christmas those are the kind of things she enjoys celebrating, because Margaret wants to make sure her daughter learns about the history of God and how Jesus died for our sins. She also wants to keep Carrie on the path of righteousness and never become a sinner so that way she'll stay as a good person her whole life. Carrie began to think about what she should get her mother for Christmas, because she wants to get her something she would like and make her happy. Margaret always made sure that she got something for her daughter every year and Carrie wants to do the same thing so that way her mother will have a gift to open on Christmas to.

Just before the school day ends Carrie was just sitting in class waiting for the final bell to ring and hoping nothing bad will happen to her. She noticed that Chris was talking to Sue about what she wants Santa to bring her this year Carrie has heard about Santa Claus before, but she didn't really know much about this character. This has lead to moments where the kids make fun of her for not knowing who Santa is and Carrie did get upset sometimes, but she was able to ignore it and move on afterwards. Eventually the bell rang and Carrie packed up her book bag and left the classroom and went outside, because she was waiting for her mother to pick her up. Margaret arrives at the school on time to pick up her daughter and Carrie got inside the car and then they head home. "How was your day at school little girl" Margaret asked while driving "It was good momma" Carrie said with a smile on her face. Her mother was happy that her daughter is doing great in school even though it's been hard for the last few months. After a half hour of driving Carrie and Margaret make it back to their home and they go inside as the sun begins to set.

**Hi everyone I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been very busy with school, but I wanted to post this chapter before the holidays arrive. There will be more updates and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading this and have a great day.**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16: Christmas

**Tuesday, December 25****th**** 2000**

**Carlin Street, 7:00am**

Christmas day had finally arrived and all the children in Chamberlain Maine were excited to open their presents and see what Santa brought them. Carrie woke up and was happy, because today is Christmas and so without any hesitation she got out of bed and left her room to wake up her mother so she can spend the day with her. She quietly walked into the other room and sees Margaret sleeping in bed and without making a sound Carrie wakes her up and tells her that it's Christmas. "Merry Christmas momma" Carrie said as she smiles with joy "Merry Christmas Carrie" Margaret replies back as she gives her daughter a hug and smiles with happiness. Both the mother and daughter go down stairs and they sit by the fireplace and they pray to god and thank him for being blessed with the gift of life and honor the birth of Jesus Christ. After that Margaret brings out some presents that she got for Carrie and she made sure that all of them were set up to be unwrapped.

Carrie opened the first one and inside the present was a stuff bunny that Margaret made for her and she was so happy, because now Carrie has two toys to play with. She unwrapped the second gift and it was a nice pair of long sleeve shirts and stockings that her mother made for her daughter to wear. Carrie opened the third present and it was a new crucifix that Margaret bought for her from a jewelry store in town. "Do you like all of the gifts I gave you" Margaret asked, "I love them momma, thank you" Carrie replied back feeling so cheerful. "I have a present for you to momma" Carrie said to her mother "You do, but where is it" Margaret asked curiously. "Close your eyes and I'll show you your gift" Carrie said to her mother, so Margaret closed her eyes and her daughter quickly ran up stairs to her room to and bring her mothers present. Carrie comes back down tells her mother to open her eyes and gives her the gift to open. It was a Christmas card she made in art class and wrote in it saying how much Carrie loves her mother and she thanks Margaret for taking good care of her daughter and wishes her a Merry Christmas. The card also has a picture that Carrie drew of herself and her mother together with happy faces.

"Carrie this is beautiful I love it" Margaret said with an expression of joy. "Thank you for this wonderful gift" Margaret said while giving her daughter a hug "You're welcome momma" Carrie replied back feeling happy. After that Margaret goes into the kitchen and starts making breakfast while Carrie plays with her toy.

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and I'm also going to take a break from updating my story. I just want to let you know that I will at some point start posting chapters again around the springtime. Until then thank you for reading this and have a wonderful Christmas.**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17: Summer

**June 15****th****, 2001**

**Carlin Street, 1:20pm**

Chamberlain was receiving warm weather now and school was over until the fall season comes in September. Most of the kids in town have been spending their summer playing at the park, going to the beach with their parents, and hanging out with their friends so far. Carrie hasn't been able to spend time with any of the other children, because none of them will give her a chance to play with them. She tried to ask her mother if she could try to get together with the kids from her school, but Margaret does not feel comfortable with this idea, because she knows about how some of them like Chris Hargensen and Tina Blake have been making fun of her during the past few months. The only student who Isn't teasing Carrie is Sue Snell and the reason why is, because she wants to be a good friend to Carrie, but the problem is that whenever she tries to have a conversation with Carrie one of the mean kids starts making jokes and calls her a freak. But seeing how Carrie really wants to make friends Margaret has attempted to talk with the other parents and discuss about setting up a play date so that way both Carrie and the children at her school can get to know each other better.

Today Carrie was getting ready to spend time with Chris Hargensen, Tina Blake, and Sue Snell at the Snell's house, because Sue's parents suggest that the kids should have a sleep over and the other parents agreed to the idea and at first Margaret didn't like this, because she doesn't want to leave her little girl by herself at someone else's house for one night, but after having a talk with Sue's parents they assured her that they would keep an eye on Carrie and make sure nothing bad will happen to her. Eventually, Margaret reluctantly agreed to the decision, because she really wants to make her daughter happy and get along with the other parents. Carrie made sure that she brought a pair of pajamas with her and a toothbrush so that way she can brush her teeth in the morning.

After she finished getting her stuff together Carrie and her mother got into her car and she drove her daughter to Sue Snell's house. As they make their way to their destination Margaret decides to have a quick conversation with Carrie and tell her what rules to follow before she drops her off. "I want you to be a good girl and listen to Sue's parents while you're there for the sleepover understand?" Margaret said to her daughter "Yes momma, I promise I will." Carrie responded. "Remember to be strong and know that god will be there to protect you no matter what." Margaret explained to Carrie "I will be strong momma and thank you so much for allowing me to spend time with my friends." Carrie replied back with an expression of joy. "You are my little girl and I want you to be happy." Margaret said with a smile on her face. Margaret and Carrie finally make it to Sue's house and they walk to the front door and Margaret rings the doorbell to let the parents know that they came to the house on time. Sue's mother comes to the front door and greets Margaret with a friendly handshake. "Hello Margaret it's so nice to see you." Mrs. Snell said "It's good to see you to Mrs. Snell." Margaret replied back. "Hi Carrie are you excited to spend time with your friends." Mrs. Snell asked "Hi Mrs. Snell I'm really happy to be here tonight and have fun with my friends." Carrie responded feeling splendid. "That's great so come in and get settled with the other girls they're upstairs in Sue's room." Mrs. Snell explained "Alright thank you Mrs. Snell." Carrie politely said. Margaret gives her daughter a hug and she tells Carrie that she loves her. "Have a wonderful time sweetie and I'll pick you up in the morning." Margret said "Ok momma." Carrie replied to her mother. After that Margaret goes to her car and leaves the Snell house to drive back to her house. Mrs. Snell takes Carrie upstairs to Sue's room so that way she can play with her friends. When the two them get to Sue's room Mrs. Snell opens the door and informs Sue, Chris, and Tina that Carrie is here and they are happy that she came to spend time with them and says that if they need anything they can just come ask Mr. and Mrs. Snell and after that she leaves the room so that way the kids can relax.

Sue gives Carrie a hug to make her feel welcomed and at first Chris and Tina were hesitant with saying hi to her, because the two of them thought about making a funny joke involving how weird she looks with her clothes that look like they're out dated. But after second of thinking it along with them noticing that Sue was giving Chris and Tina a look that meant she didn't her friends making fun of Carrie they quickly decided to be nice to her and be on their best behavior. "Hey Carrie we're glad that you can make it." Chris said to Carrie "Yeah we love hanging out with you." Tina said while trying to be nice. "Thank you Chris and thank you Tina I really appreciate being here with the three of you." Carrie explained to her friends. "This is going to be a fun sleepover for all of us so why don't we enjoy some quality time together." Sue said to everyone.

During the night the four girls had a great time by playing with some of Sue's toys and Carrie also brought her stuff lamb and her bunny rabbit toy to show to her friends. They played fun games involving duck, duck, goose, along with hide and seek. Later on they just mostly spent their time having a nice conversation about relaxing during their summer vacation. At first Carrie was nervous to talk, but she manage to push it a side and think positive. Chris and Tina were surprised that Carrie was able to join in on the conversation and not act like a shy person. Sue was really glad that her friend was feeling happy, because Carrie needed a chance to be accepted as a friend. It was by this time Tina, Chris, Sue, and Carrie went to bed and they slept peacefully in their sleeping bags. As she lays down with her eyes close Carrie thought to herself "I had such a fun time with my friends and I hope that I can continue spending time with them as my life goes on." after that Carrie goes to sleep.

**Hey everyone I know its been awhile since I have made a new chapter for this story. But it will continue and it will follow the storyline for the 2013 movie. So I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and I will update the next one soon. Thank you for reading this and have a great day.**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18: Things change

**July 7****th****, 2001**

**Chamberlain Maine, Carlin Street 4:18pm**

It was a very hot day in Chamberlain Maine today and the sky was clear as day with nothing, but peace and quiet. Carrie was sitting outside in the backyard under the tree in to play with her stuff lamb while her mother was busy using the sewing machine to fix a pair of pants that had a ripped hole on the right leg. During the last few days Margaret has been working a lot of hours at the dry cleaners and it has become very stressful for her, but thankfully this doesn't effect her regular schedule for when she has to pick up her daughter from school. Carrie has noticed how her mother seems different, because sometimes she is in a good mood and other times she acts like a completely different person. Margaret's behavior has also changed, especially when she Isn't busy with work it seems as though she is less happy and more angry. This has made Carrie feel guilty, because she believes it's her fault that her mother is like this. There have been moments where Margaret would randomly scream at her daughter and force her into the prayer closet for no reason at all and eventually this would happen every other day. It's almost as if Carrie is being punished without any explanation and the situation becomes more crazy than ever.

What makes this more difficult is that Carrie sometimes is scared to go sleep, because she's worried that her mother might come into her room and start yelling at her. But she does remind herself that no matter what her mother will always love her daughter and nothing will ever stop that. As the day passes by Carrie tried to think about something else aside from how her mother is treating her, but the thought just keeps coming back. "Why is momma acting like this did I do something wrong." Carrie thought to herself. "Am I being punished or is my mother mad about something." Carrie kept thinking to herself, because this was starting to make her feel really confused. This wasn't the first time Margaret has snapped in front of her daughter, because she still remembers the day when the stones fell from the sky and this caused her mother to scream like an angry person. "I don't want my momma to be sad, because I want her to be happy." Carrie thought to herself as the emotions keep going through her head. It did stop eventually, because Carrie noticed that one of the plants in the flowerpot accidentally falls down next to the backyard porch. What was really weird was that there was no wind and plants don't fall by themselves.

Carrie forgot about it after her mother came outside when she heard the sound and fixed the flower and making sure it was back in its original position. After that Margaret walked over to where her daughter was sitting under the tree, because she wanted to make sure that she is alright. Carrie was nervous to talk to her mother and she was afraid that she might end up saying the wrong thing and get into trouble. "Carrie are you ok?" Margaret asked "Yes momma, why do you ask did I do something wrong?" Carrie said. "No sweetie its just that when I heard the plant fall down I thought you were hurt." Margaret explains "Don't worry momma I am fine I just wanted to go outside and play for awhile." Carrie said. "I didn't mean to overreact honey I just want to make sure that you stay safe." Margaret said "ok momma I will be careful." Carrie said. Later on Margaret and Carrie had some dinner and then prayed to seek wisdom from the lord and then after that they both got ready for bed. Before Carrie went to sleep her mother wanted to make sure that she was alright, because she doesn't want her daughter to be upset. Margaret made sure that Carrie was ready to go to sleep and she told her that she loved her very much. After that Margaret went to her room and she went to bed.

**Hi everybody with this new chapter I wanted to set up how the relationship between Carrie and her mother changes when Margaret becomes more paranoid and less nice. There will be more updates soon and this story is going to keep following the 2013 film plot. I will also have more story telling with the other characters such as Sue Snell and Chris Hargensen. Thank you for reading this and have a good day.**


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19: Trust issues

**July 20****th****, 2001 12:10pm**

**The Hargensen house **

**Chamberlain maine**

It is the weekend and Sue Snell is hanging out with her friends Chris Hargensen and Tina Blake at the Hargensen house. Since its summer vacation Chris decided to invite her friends over for a play date. All the kids at school knew that Chris's family is very wealthy, because her father John Hargensen is a famous lawyer for the Chamberlain maine court house. They also live in an expensive house that's very nice and has a lot of fancy furniture. The girls were swimming in the pool in the backyard playing marco polo and during that time Sue Snell felt sad, because Carrie wasn't with them. Sue is still happy that she is having fun with Chris and Tina, but she got curious about why Carrie didn't get invited. After playing in the pool for awhile the three of them decided to get out and dry off and that's when Sue decided to ask Chris about why she didn't ask Carrie to come over.

"Hey Chris." Sue said, "Yeah Sue." Chris responded with a smile on her face. "How come you didn't invite Carrie to come hangout with us?" Sue asked while trying not to make the conversation awkward. "Oh….well I guess I forgot." Chris replied back, "Did you not want her come over" Sue asked. "Why would you think that?" Tina asked while feeling uneasy about this topic, "I didn't mean to not invite her." Chris answered Sue without looking at her face to face. "But she's our friend." Sue said while trying to bring some sense to her two friends, "Look Sue I didn't want her feelings, but Carrie is creepy." Chris responded in all honesty. "I don't understand?" Sue said feeling confused, "Haven't you noticed how she's always praying when we're hanging out together and wears out dated clothes." Tina explained to Sue.

"I'll admit Carrie is not perfect, but you have to remember that she's shy and I'm trying to help her feel more confident." Sue said, "Come on Sue you can't honestly believe that she's not just a little bit weird." Chris replied. "I thought you two liked Carrie." Sue said feeling as though her friends are being rude "We did at first, but then she just started acting like a freak who can't even talk to people." Tina said without trying to complain. "This is ridiculous, She's not a freak." Sue said who is shocked by how Chris and Tina are saying horrible things about Carrie. "We're sorry Sue, but we can't hangout with Carrie anymore, because she's never going to fit in." Chris explained to Sue, "So what am I suppose to do never talk to her again." Sue said sarcastically. "Look Sue if you keep spending time with Carrie she's just going to embarrass you in front of all the other kids at school and you'll look like a loser. Do you really want to end up alone with no friends." Tina said while trying to be reasonable.

After a minute of thinking it over Sue realized that both Chris and Tina are right. Even though Carrie is her friend she feels now that it's not worth hanging out with, because Carrie will always continue to be shy and awkward. Sue doesn't want to betray her, but she also doesn't want to lose her other friends to and be lonely. Either way Sue is not going to end up as a freak who has no friends. "You're right I can't keep spending time with Carrie." Sue said, "This is a good decision you made Sue." Chris said. After that Chris's mom came out into the backyard and told the girls to come inside, because she made some ice cream Sundays for them. So Chris, Tina, and Sue all went inside to eat their dessert snack and enjoy the rest of the day.

**Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this new chapter for my story, because I wanted to work on the friendship between Sue Snell and Chris Hargensen. There will also be more chapters that involve how Carrie begins to feel lonely, because now she'll lose her friend Sue. I will make sure that I update the next chapter soon and it will be more longer to. Thank you for reading this and have a good day.**


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20: Broken spirit

**Chamberlain Maine, Carlin Street**

**July 31****st****, 4:27PM**

Carrie was sitting upstairs in her room on her bed and she wasn't feeling happy, because during the last few days a lot of the kids from her school have been making fun of her when they pass by her house and none of her friends will play with her anymore. What really shocked her the most was how Sue Snell came by earlier today and told Carrie that she never wants to hangout with her ever again. Sue really didn't want to hurt her feelings, but she also didn't want to lose her friends Chris and Tina. She knew that it wasn't worth being friends with Carrie, because every time they spend time together Carrie gets shy and she can't interact with anyone. What makes this even more worse is that Carrie now feels that she'll never make any friends and she might end up alone for the rest of her life.

Carrie tried to make herself feel better by playing with her stuff lamb and her stuff bunny to, but it didn't help much, because it reminded her of how she was now by herself. "Why doesn't anybody want to my friend" Carrie thought to herself and that's when her mother came in check and see if her daughter is alright. "Carrie is everything ok" Margaret asked, because she was very concerned about her little girl "I'm alright momma" Carrie responded with an uncertain look on her face. Margaret then decided to sit next to Carrie and try to talk to her to find out what's making her feel sad so that way she can help Carrie feel better. "Carrie what's wrong?" Margaret asked "Nobody likes me momma." Carrie said without making eye contact with her mother. "Honey that's not true." Margaret said "Yes it is all the kids don't want to be my friend, because they think I'm a freak." Carrie explained as she began to cry. Margaret then tried to comfort her daughter by hugging her, but it didn't help much, because Carrie was still upset. "You're not a freak Carrie you're a wonderful daughter who is kind and polite" Margaret said to her daughter.

"You really think so momma." Carrie asked as she noticed some cuts on her mothers left arm. Over the last few days Margaret has been secretly hurting herself, because it upsets her when she sees her daughter being tormented by mean kids. "Yes I do honey, because you are so special and I know that one day you will be able to do great things in your life. And all the kids who are mean to you will be jealous and they'll feel guilty for making fun of you." Margaret said from the bottom of her heart. Eventually, Carrie stopped crying and felt much better and happier, because her mother was there to cheer up. It also reminded Carrie that even though she doesn't have friends she will always have her momma with her no matter what. "Thank you momma and I love you." Carrie said "I love you to Carrie." Margaret responded as she smiled during this moment. After that Margaret and Carrie went downstairs in the living room to spend time together and later on had dinner. Carrie manage to forget about her problem and enjoy the rest the day with her momma.

**Hi everyone, I know that this chapter took a little longer to update, because I'm trying to be creative with building character development between Carrie and her mother. So I guarantee my next chapter will be updated soon and it will focus on how Carrie tries to deal with having no friends. I hope you enjoyed reading the new installment to my story. Thank you for reading this and have a good day.**


End file.
